Today's Very Special Episode
Today’s Very Special Episode is the fourth episode of BFB, the fourth season of BFDI, and the 41st episode overall. Death P.A.C.T lost the challenge. Bracelety is eliminated with 9168 votes, with Gelatin being the runner-up at 3449 votes. Synopsis Cake at Stake Contest The fourth contest is to give Four a makeover. Teardrop used a marker to draw Four without limbs. X put Ice cube's drawing on a "Worst & best" hanging. Golf ball tries to command the team again, but they all follow 8-Ball. Pen ran toward Black Hole but Tree excused him to say Pen is asking Black Hole to do the whole challenge for Tree. He used a book to find out the solution and asks Black Hole. Liy got sucked up by forks because of the fork repellent. Before the fork hits Four, Death P.A.C.T members block the forks. Although a fork almost hit four, Woody snatched it. Four wonders how BEEP did the makeover. BEEP uses Rocky's cake flavour vomit and woody fill it up, Nickel added sprinkles to the cake. Four ate it and does a side effect. Bell rings and the side effect is gone. Free food made a "book" but not four and he got loved and shoot hearts. the hearts crushed eraser and went far away. Trivia *This episode is the last episode in 2017. *This is the first episode with recommended characters from Patreon. *This is Donut, Naily, Firey Jr., and Barf Bag's first time being safe from an elimination. *As Bracelety is eliminated, she is the first of five characters shown on the main page of the jacknjellify Patreon page to be eliminated, the other four being Gaty, Taco, Stapy, and Cake. *Bracelety is the 3rd female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated. **She is the 1st newbie on the show to be eliminated. **She is also the first contestant voiced by Cary to be eliminated. **She is the 3rd "Team Leader" to be eliminated. (Pencil, Leafy) *This is the first episode with over 20,000 votes (with 20,255). *This is the first episode of BFB to have no deaths, unless if Bracelety died when she was sucked through Four's mouth. *This episode has the most votes ever for an object show, beating last time's votes. *This episode has more than 8 scenes. *This episode is the first time Gelatin is in the bottom 2. *This episode will be the first time this season that no legless characters are up for elimination. *This episode is the second episode where the intro starts without Four raising his hand, after BFB 1 *Tree's expression in the intro is different from the intro in BFB 3. *Bracelety is the first contestant to be teleported to eternal algebra class through Four's mouth. *This episode reveals that objects, or at least Eggy, hatch from eggs. *This is the first time there is no thumbnail for the episode. *It is the first episode where Lightning doesn't ask "So to clarify..." when the challenge starts, probably because of Flower. *Grassy, Coiny, Firey, Pin, Needle, Flower, Ruby, Fanny, Bubble, Pie, Yellow Face, Puffball, Cloudy, Roboty, Bomby, Dora and Saw had no lines in this episode. *This is the first time TV has spoken in BFB. * This is the first episode Pen takes off his cap. *This is the 4th time in a row A Better Name Than That has placed 6th. Goofs/Errors *When iance was showing their make over to Four, Pencil can be seen behind Ruby Continuity References *When the forks were being thrown, one of the forks went through Death P.A.C.T's team. but Woody stopped that fork by snatching it, and the Snatch Sound Effect played from Take The Plunge *Naily nailed Woody just like she did from The Reveal. *When Bracelety got sucked into Four, Ice Cube did the same thing as Firey in the last episode, however with a slight smile down. *Loser touching Cake after Bottle says "I love cake!" is a recycled animation from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *A recycled sound when bell rings. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes